


Stay, Please II: Get A Room

by Tifer14



Series: Stay, Please [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifer14/pseuds/Tifer14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Hotchner and Spencer Reid are called away after their first night of together. How will they handle being on the job and being together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay, Please II: Get A Room

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Criminal Minds but I can dream.

Hotch’s alarm on his phone rang at five thirty. Despite how tired he was, he was awake by the first vibration from years of practice. He tried to fling his arm out to silence his phone and was momentarily surprised and disorientated by the thin arm slung across his waist pinning his left arm to his side. He stretched and felt lithe legs tangled with his own. In the pale morning light, he glanced down at the tousled head laid on his shoulder and smiled. Spencer. Everything that had happened last night rapidly ran through his head and he moaned as his half-hard cock responded to even the memory of Spencer’s touch. He wanted to stay right here in bed all day and fuck Spencer Reid but both of them had to be at work and Hotch had to go home and get some clothes first. He tried to extract himself from Reid’s grasp but the younger man whined in protest and tightened his hold. Aaron cupped Spencer’s chin and pulled the man’s face towards him. He pressed a small kiss to the soft, still kiss-swollen lips and ran his free hand through the sleep disordered hair.

                “Spencer,” he whispered into the half-darkness, “I’ve got to go home and get changed.”

                The young agent mumbled something and manoeuvred himself more fully onto Hotch. Aaron felt Spencer’s cock press into his thigh. God, he would happily explore morning sex with Reid but right now he needed to head home.

                “Baby, we can do this later.”

                “Now.” Spencer moaned, “Want you now.” Long, thin fingers danced over Hotch’s stomach and wrapped around his now aching erection. Aaron’s body wanted it _now_ as well and his hips bucked up into Reid while his dick throbbed. Slowly Spencer’s fingers started working up and down Hotch’s cock. He added a slight twist with his wrist that had Hotch moaning and panting. He reached down and pulled at Reid’s hips so that the younger man was fully on top of him. Looking up he saw that the young man’s eyes were still mostly closed and the lashes fluttered on against his pale cheeks. He was beautiful. Why had Aaron denied himself this sight for so long? Reid adjusted his grip so that he was holding both their cocks and the friction was undeniably good. Hotch felt himself squirm and moan. With one hand on Spencer’s narrow hips, he reached around with his free hand and gently pressed a finger into Reid tight hole. He was still stretched and slightly lubricated. When Aaron started working his digit slowly in and out, Spencer’s eyes opened revealing lust blown hazel eyes.

                “Aaron,” he breathed, “You’re not a dream.”

                Hotch couldn’t help but laugh softly. “Not a dream,” he confirmed.

                “Aaron,” Spencer moaned pushing himself down onto Hotch’s finger while still working their cocks, “So good.”

                “Come for me, baby.” Aaron growled. He wanted to keep doing this all day but he would have to make do with a quickie. Apparently that command combined with a few gentle jabs to the prostate was all that Spencer needed and he came hotly over his own hands and Aaron’s stomach. Watching Spencer’s face and body contort in ecstasy and hearing the deep groan that rumbled from Spencer’s throat sent Aaron over the edge and he jerked roughly as Spencer worked him to climax before falling heavily onto his boss’ chest.

                “I’m going to grab a shower. Go back to sleep. It’s early.” Aaron whispered as he rolled Spencer onto his side and headed into the small bathroom. He stepped under the cold water and washed the sticky mess off his stomach. He grabbed some of Spencer’s shampoo and deeply inhaled the sweet scent of coconut. He knew that he would smell it on himself all day and that made him smile. He towelled off and went around the apartment collecting his discarded clothing. Picking up his keys, he headed back into the bedroom and knelt next to the bed. Spencer had fallen back into a contented sleep. He kissed him softly but avoided the arm that snaked out to pull him back into bed with a chuckle. “I’ll see you at work later.”

                The streets were still mostly empty as he headed to the large, empty house that he had shared with Hayley and Jack. The warm feeling from his night with Spencer dissipated as he pulled into the driveway. He hated living here. It was time to sell the place. That was what Hayley had wanted him to do anyway. Hayley always got what she wanted but now Aaron wanted something too and he was going to pursue it; regulations be damned. He ran upstairs and quickly changed into a fresh shirt and suit. He hadn’t been for his morning run but the tension in his muscles told him that Spencer had given him a pretty good work out. He threw a couple of extra shirts into his go-bag and thought that, maybe, Spencer wouldn’t mind if he spent another couple of nights at his apartment. It was far more appealing than heading back here.

                Hotch was still at the office earlier than any other team member and he settled down to finish off the report he had been working on the night before. His eyes fell on Reid’s report about the Chester Hardwick interview. The report that had started everything. Aaron smiled and ran his fingers over Reid’s neat cursive. Each flick of the pen seemed to mirror a caress from last night. He was completely lost in thought and didn’t see Rossi appear at the door.

                “Well, Aaron, you look happier than,” the older man paused and a small smile graced his worn face, “you know I think you look as happy as I’ve ever seen you look.”

                Aaron coughed and smoothed down his tie, “How was Indianapolis?” He really didn’t want to have this discussion with Rossi but he should have known that there was no avoiding it.

                “Did you get lucky?” Aaron attempted to force his smirk into a disapproving frown, “You did! Who’s the lucky lady?” Aaron was unable to hide his smirk at that point. It was fun seeing Rossi so far off the mark.

However, that was the point that Reid chose to arrive at work. Derek greeted him noisily, “Look who it is and looking quite dishevelled. Em, I think we can safely say that Pretty Boy got laid last night.”

Rossi looked quickly from their unit chief to their resident genius and his smug smile was shortly replaced by an expression of pure surprise. Aaron apparently hadn’t managed to conceal the butterflies in his stomach at seeing Spencer lope towards his desk. Rossi’s grin was soon plastered across his face again. “Well, well Aaron. Good for both of you. Finally some of that sexual tension can leave the room.”

Hotch stared up at his old friend with a look that was both bemused and embarrassed. “Sexual tension,” he coughed, “What the hell, Dave?”

Rossi held up his arms in defence, “Hey, I’ve not been back that long but even I noticed it. Things haven’t been right with you and Hayley for a long time Aaron,” Hotch couldn’t even bring himself to protest something so clearly true, “and I’ve noticed that you and Reid seem to have some good chemistry going on. I’m surprised but happy for you. For both of you.”

Hotch nodded. He was sure that the team would be supportive but he wasn’t ready to go public. Hell, maybe Reid wouldn’t want anything more than one night. He didn’t really believe that but he asked Rossi to keep the knowledge to himself.

“My lips are sealed,” the older man bowed out of the room and Hotch allowed himself to glance out of his window at Reid who was seated at his desk. Morgan had perched himself on the corner of Reid’s desk with his back to Hotch and was clearly grilling the younger man about the previous night. Reid glanced over at his boss and allowed himself a small smile which Hotch returned warmly, trying to ignore the way that his stomach seemed to flip every time he caught Reid’s eye. It was a wonderful feeling and one which he hadn’t experienced in years. He remembered the moment when he had first realised that he had feelings for Reid. It was their first case after Elle had left but before Emily had joined them. Hotch was still feeling like he had failed the young agent and everything had just seemed like too much. He had argued with Hayley before he had left. The first night in the hotel he had been sharing a room with Reid. The young man had been in the shower and Aaron had taken advantage of being alone for a few moments. He had allowed his guard to slip and had let his head fall into his hands. Apparently, despite how awkward he appeared, Reid could move very quietly and Aaron hadn’t noticed that he had emerged from the bathroom in soft pyjama trousers and a t-shirt that looked like it was several sizes too big. His hair was wet and a drop falling onto Aaron’s hand arm had alerted him to the younger man standing in front of him.

“Hotch?” Spencer had whispered as he sat down next to the older man.

“I’m fine. Just tired.” Hotch had tried to say but his throat was too constricted. He put his hands down on either side of him and went to push himself off the bed but he had been stopped by a gentle hand laid on top of his. Spencer Reid who shunned away from all physical contact initiated this comforting gesture. Without really meaning to, Hotch had turned his hand palm up and laced his fingers with Reid. They had sat together in silence until Hotch felt calm again. At that moment he had realised that he loved Reid even though he hadn’t admitted it even to himself.

JJ waltzed in with a case file in one hand and called them all into the briefing room. So much for staying at Reid’s tonight.

The case took them to New Jersey. There was a serial killer on Newark’s streets targeting prostitutes. By the time that the BAU were called in there were already four confirmed victims. The women had been held captive for three to five days and tortured. However, there were no signs of sexual assault. Their hair had been shaved off, their nails removed, earrings ripped out and post-mortem the killer had removed their breasts with ragged cuts. The women had died of dehydration. Finally they were dumped back out on the back streets of the city or in abandoned buildings. This was disturbing enough in itself but even more so was that the killer seemed to be killing the women in pairs. The high risk aspect of the women’s profession also made it difficult to determine whether or not the killer already had his next victims captive.

Hotch had sat next to Reid on the flight and had allowed his fingers to lightly brush the young man’s leg under the table. Reid had smiled but not looked up from the case file. However, after the short flight he had pressed himself against the small of Hotch’s back as he had squeezed past him out of the plane. The contact had shot straight to Hotch’s groin and made him slightly light headed. He had noticed an amused look crossing Rossi’s face and he knew that his relationship with Reid would not remain a secret from the rest of the team for long. He was also pretty hopeful that he would be having a relationship with Reid.

However, everything was pushed to the background once they reached the police station. Quickly and efficiently the team set up like the well-oiled machine that they were. Rossi and Emily had gone straight to the first dump site while Morgan and Reid would head to the second location not far from the station once their equipment was set up. JJ introduced Hotch and the other men before coordinating with a young female officer about exactly how the press should be handled. The brutality of these murders would make them news even if the victims weren’t front page worthy. The press had a hierarchy of victims: blond, white, female child murdered was media gold while prostitutes were less so. It was a sickening truth but it was reality nonetheless.

Reid was tacking up a large map and with a red marker pressed between his lips while Morgan set up their laptops. The men finished quickly and headed out the dumpsite. It was a fairly unremarkable alley in a neighbourhood where people were unlikely to talk even if they had seen something. On their return to the police station, they learned that Rossi and Emily had concluded pretty much the same thing. The rest of the day was spent interviewing estranged family members while Reid poured over the map attempting to glean some new conclusions from the abduction and dump sites. Emily groaned in frustration when the final autopsy reports were returned and again no fibres, DNA, fingerprints or any other form of physical evidence was found on the bodies. This guy was certainly careful. Around one in the morning Hotch ordered everyone back to the hotel to get some sleep. Reid seemed to have gone into some sort of geographically induced trance and it took a sharp jab from Emily to get his to gather his things and head to the SUVs.

They parted ways on their floor and Hotch was tempted to double back once he’d reached his door and slip into Reid’s room but he knew that the young man needed his sleep. Both of them needed sleep and he knew that neither of them had got much the night before. He undressed quickly and threw himself into bed. Reaching for his phone he sent a quick text, “Miss U. Tired. C U 2mrw.” It was answered almost immediately, “I miss you too but you are right we should get some sleep. See you in the morning.” Hotch smiled. Of course, Reid would write everything out in full even in a text.

The next couple of days passed similarly. It was starting to grate on Hotch’s nerves that he hadn’t really had a chance to talk to Spencer. Sure he had plenty of conversations with Dr. Reid that had been purely case related but he wanted to feel the young man in his arms and press kisses against every inch of his body. Still, it didn’t seem appropriate to have sex while they were investigating a series of brutal murders. He hoped that Reid understood. Hotch was pleased to see that, whatever might be between them, they were still being professional and focusing on the case. The young doctor had narrowed down the area where the Unsub was keeping his victims and Hotch sent Rossi and Emily out to canvas the area. He knew that if he sent Reid out then he was far more likely to spend the time getting propositioned instead of getting any information and Aaron decided that he preferred Spencer closer to him. No one seemed too ready to talk to the police but, just as the team were thinking about closing down for the night and getting some food, a young woman came into the station with Emily’s card in her hand. She looked like she couldn’t be any older than seventeen, although she claimed that she was nineteen. Her clothes were worn but clean and she seemed to be struggling to balance on her strappy high heels. Leaning heavily against the counter, she waited for Emily to emerge from the back room. It was warm in the police station but the girl was still shivering in her tiny bandeau top and mini skirt. Emily guided her over to the uncomfortable plastic seating that the girl collapsed into like it was a feather bed. She said that her name was Stacy, after some hesitation, but Emily didn’t comment on the use of the alias. Stacy said that her and a girlfriend had been approached by a nice, clean man in a business suit today and told that they would get $1000 each if they came to this address tonight at nine. The young woman looked deep into Emily’s eyes and beyond the tiredness Emily could see the girl’s fear.

“It seemed too good to be true,” Stacy shrugged, “and then I thought about what you had said about the man being charming and everything and I looked into his eyes and it was kinda creepy. I hope I’m right because if not then that’s a lot of money to throw away and I could use that money.” She slipped a small slip of yellow paper into Emily’s hand with an address written on it and stumbled out of the police station.

Emily returned to the team and reported what Stacy had said. Hotch agreed that it was their best lead yet and quickly started organising the raid. They found a small warehouse situated at the address that Stacy had given them. It was right in the centre of the hot-zone where Reid had determined the Unsub was holding his victims. Hotch sent Emily and Morgan round the back while he entered with the lead detective through large swing doors at the front of the complex. There was a pair of iron beds in the centre of the room and the cement underneath was stained with blood. They had found their primary crime scene. A door slamming at the back of the warehouse caught his attention and he rushed forward in pursuit of the suspect. The detective fell behind as Hotch pursued the man out into a maze of storage units. He radioed to Emily and Morgan who he soon spotted weaving through the lines of metal containers. Suddenly his radio flared up and he heard Reid’s slightly panicked voice saying that the Unsub had doubled round to the front of the building. Suddenly, shots echoed through the air and the radio. Hotch felt panic rise in his throat but he forced it down as he followed Morgan and Emily back towards the cars where they had left Reid. He relaxed when he saw the messy hair and Kevlar vest of the young agent standing with the suspect in cuffs. There was a bloody gash on the man’s head and he was snarling about police brutality. The officers who took him into custody laughed when they looked at the slender frame of Reid being associated with that.

“What happened?” Hotch demanded roughly.

“He shot at me,” Reid shrugged as he put his revolver back into his belt, “but his aim was really bad.”

Morgan laughed and slapped the young man on the back. “It’s your lucky week, Pretty Boy. You finally get a lucky lady in your bed and you take down a killer. Want to tell me which lottery numbers to pick?”

Reid blushed at Hotch and then started to ramble to Morgan about how, statistically, winning the lottery was an impossibility. Morgan shook his head and wandered towards the young woman who was being loaded into the back of an ambulance. Apparently, Stacy’s friend had decided to come on her own. Emily poked Reid and told him to shut up before joining Morgan. Hotch took one look at his young agent and let out the breath that he wasn’t even aware he had been holding. He ran his hand down the slim arm and gently squeezed Spencer’s hand. The young man nodded and smiled shyly before turning to return to the SUV. Hotch shook hands with the detective before jumping into the driver’s seat and heading back to the station to pack up their equipment.

Everyone was anxious to get home but there had been a problem with the jet and some tests would have to be run before they would be cleared to fly. Hotch practically snarled at the delay and the whole team was dispirited as they returned to the hotel later. Everyone just wanted to get home to their own bed. Hotch wanted to get home to Spencer’s bed. He threw himself onto the stiff hotel sheets. It was late and he should be tired but he was too horny to sleep. They technically weren’t on a case anymore and what did he care about technicalities? He was already sleeping with a subordinate. He supposed it was the lawyer in him trying to split hairs and justify his actions. He grabbed a brown file just in case he met one of the team in the corridor. He felt like a teenager picking up his date for prom as he walked purposefully down the corridor to Reid’s door which was at the very end of the building. His hands were sweating and he was finding it hard to swallow. There was nothing to suggest that Reid would reject him but he still felt nervous.

He knocked three times on the door and waited. He was tempted to run away but just as he started to turn he heard the door open. Reid smiled as he opened the door. His eyes were surprisingly dark and his hair somewhat dishevelled. “Hey,” he whispered as he opened the door to allow Hotch to enter, “Work related?” He sounded disappointed when he noticed the file in Hotch’s hand.

“God, no,” Hotch breathed as he pulled the young man towards him and the file fell to the floor, “I was just worried about bumping into someone in the corridor.”

“I think JJ, Emily and Morgan actually went out to a club or something. They asked me to go but I was hoping that I would have other plans.” Reid smirked as he placed a gentle kiss on Aaron’s lips. “Morgan decided that they better not ask you in case you told them that they were still meant to be working.”

“They really think I’m such a hard-ass?” Hotch asked slightly surprised.

“I think you have a lovely ass,” Spencer quipped and moved his hand down to squeeze Hotch’s toned butt through his slacks. Hotch just smirked and pushed the younger man against the wall prying his legs apart and shoving his thigh in between. Spencer groaned and his hips ground his erection against Aaron’s leg. Already his hands were relieving Hotch of his jacket and tie which dropped to the ground behind them. Hotch’s hand snaked down to Reid’s trousers and he was surprised to find that they were already open. He raised an eyebrow at Spencer, “Did you start without me?”

“I was hoping you’d come by tonight,” Spencer whispered looking somewhat embarrassed, “and I figured that there had been enough delays.”

“Did you prepare yourself?” Aaron asked and he bit down on his lower lip to suppress the groan that rose from his belly when Spencer nodded. His erection seemed to strain even more at the confines of his pants with that information. Pushing Spencer backwards, they stumbled onto the hotel bed and Spencer’s fingers nimbly undid the buttons of Aaron’s shirt pulling it off his shoulders. Aaron wasn’t so graceful and he cursed under his breath in frustration at Spencer’s shirt. He got half way until with a snarl he ripped the rest of the buttons off and pulled the shirt roughly off Spencer’s arms. He shoved Spencer’s trousers and boxers around his ankles and stood to remove his own shoes, socks, trousers and boxers as fast as he could. Spencer kicked off the mess of clothes around his ankles and flicked off his socks just before Aaron pounced on top of the young man who yelped as Aaron shoved at his shoulders and pushed a bruising kiss onto his lips.

“I have wanted to do this all week,” Aaron growled as he snaked a hand down the young man’s toned belly and slid two fingers roughly into Spencer’s lubricated hole. The young man whined with the combined pain and pleasure. The callouses on Aaron’s hands felt so good all over his skin. “You must have looked so fucking sexy fingering yourself,” Aaron continued, his voice low and husky with his desire. “Show me.” He grabbed Reid’s wrist and guided the young man’s hand down between his legs. He kneeled back and watched as Spencer moaned around the fingers he was slowly moving in and out of his tight, slick ass. Aaron fisted his own erection but gave it a sharp tug. He could come just watching but he wanted to feel Spencer. He leaned over the young man and pressed a gentle kiss to the swollen lips. Reid’s eyes fluttered open, much darker and heavier than usual.

“Please... Aaron...” He reached for the bottle of lube on the bedside table and pressed it into Aaron’s hand with a condom. Aaron ripped the packet open and slid it onto his hard cock before adding some more lube. He took both of Spencer’s wrists in one hand, holding them over Spencer’s head before positioning himself at Spencer’s entrance. Slowly he pushed himself in.

“Fuck, Spencer, you are so fucking tight,” he moaned and waited for the young man to adjust before pushing his whole length in. Spencer groaned and his hands scratched at Aaron’s restraining arm. Slowly, Aaron started to move back out so that he was barely sheathed in the young man and then he pushed back in again. The pace was excruciatingly slow and Spencer’s whole body was shaking.

“More... Aaron... Harder... Please...” the young man moaned loudly and Aaron happily started thrusting into the tight space his own desire growing. “Fuck...Harder...”Aaron growled again, the bed starting to knock against the wall with the motion. Aaron had sweat pouring down his chest and back but he was still careful not to hurt the young man. Suddenly Spencer’s eyes flew open and he glared at the older agent. “For fuck’s sake Aaron I am not going to break. Fuck me.” He shouted. Aaron positively snarled. He thrust hard and fast into Reid his hands gripping the young man hips until he was sure that he would leave bruises. This felt so fucking good. His thighs were burning but god it felt so good. The moan and shouts, words pouring meaninglessly from Reid mouth suggested that he agreed. Aaron took Reid’s dick in his hand and worked the young man furiously.

“Come for me,” he demanded and Reid flew apart in his arms, his hips bucking and his hole became impossibly tighter around Aaron’s cock. Ragged shouts were ripped from both their throats as Spencer came in thick streams over his own chest and Aaron came deep inside Spencer. He collapsed heavily onto the younger man in a mess of sweat and cum. Only when Spencer raised a hand to feebly bat at his arm did he realise that he was probably crushing the young man. “Sorry,” he mumbled as he rolled to the side and he heard Reid wince as he slid out. Lazily, Aaron reached down to remove the condom, which he knotted and threw into the trash can beside the bed. Spencer reached up and pulled the older agent towards him.

“That was amazing,” he whispered into his ear. Aaron laughed and nodded his agreement. “Shower?”

“Sure,” Aaron pulled himself off the bed and grabbed Spencer’s arm. He wrapped his arms around the young agent and pulled him in for a slow, sensual kiss. “I missed you,” he murmured into the young man’s hair.

“I know,” Spencer said, “It’s weird seeing you every day but knowing that I can’t reach out and touch you like I want to. I didn’t realise that would be the difficult part of this.” Spencer waved his hand around as if that encompassed the confusing relationship that the two agents had found themselves in.

Aaron nodded, “It’s worth it though, right?”

“Definitely,” Spencer laughed and practically skipped into the shower with Aaron following. The two men squeezed into the cramped shower cubicle, which Aaron thought to himself is something you only really do in the first bloom of a relationship when you can’t keep your hands off the other person. Well, he couldn’t keep his hands off Spencer. When the younger man turned round to reach for the shampoo (the same coconut one that Aaron had used at his apartment the morning after _that_ night) Aaron reached his arms around him and ran his fingers over his hard stomach muscles. He pressed his chest against Reid’s back and felt his erection stirring again.

“What are you doing to me, Spencer?” he growled.

The younger man laughed and pressed his ass against Aaron’s hard cock. “Ready to go again?” he asked and turned to kiss Aaron, his Aaron whose black hair looked even silkier when wet. He reached up and ran his fingers through the short locks, spiking them up and then letting his hand trail down the stubbly jaw line. Aaron turned and kissed Spencer’s palm, smiling and letting his hands slide down to Spencer’s muscular thighs.

“I think I still have a favour to return,” he murmured. Spencer cocked his head to the side in confusion which turned to surprise as Aaron dropped to his knees in front of him. There was barely enough room and he pushed Spencer hard against the wall holding him up by his hips and licking a long strip down Spencer’s cock, coaxing him to a full erection.

“You don’t have to...” Spencer mumbled but his words turned into a long groan and his knees buckled as Aaron tongued the slit and took the swollen head into his mouth. He sucked lightly and moved down the length until it hit the back of his throat and he gagged slightly. He looked up at Spencer slightly embarrassed.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve done this,” he mumbled.

Spencer stroked the older man’s hair and smiled, “you can practice on me whenever you want.” Aaron smirked and his tongue darted out again licking his way all over Spencer’s dripping cock until he took him once again in his mouth more tentatively than before. He moved a hand up to work the base of the shaft while he moved his mouth over the tip paying special attention to any movement that made Spencer moan in a way that Aaron was slowly becoming very familiar with. Reid didn’t remove his hand from Aaron’s head but he also didn’t force him at all. He stared down at his unit chief kneeling in front of him. He still couldn’t quite believe that SSA Hotchner was there in front of him. He definitely couldn’t believe that he was on his knees sucking his cock.

He had a crush on Aaron since the first day that he had walked into the BAU. He had still been a kid in so many ways but already he knew what he liked. Morgan liked to think of Reid as the consummate virgin but the truth was that Reid just didn’t brag about things like that. He kept the sexual side of his life private. He wasn’t ashamed of being gay. He just had learned not to give the bullies another reason to tease him. Not that Morgan was a bully, but Reid wasn’t sure how the macho Alpha male would react. SSA Aaron Hotchner was pretty close to Reid’s idea of perfection apart from the fact that he was happily married. His stoic glances and the slow, rare smiles that warmed Reid were simply beautiful but Reid had forced himself to put all that to one side. He reminded himself every day that Aaron was married, straight and his boss. That was about as unattainable as anyone could get. However, after the whole Tobias Henkel incident, when he had embraced Hotch beside the freshly dug grave, all those feelings had been stirred up. Reid had been vulnerable, drugged, tortured and he had fallen into Hotch’s embrace. The dilaudid had helped him forget everything that had happened in that cabin but it had also helped him escape from his feelings for Hotch that were all too raw. Reid tried to analyse it away: Hotch had saved him and that was why he felt this way but he knew that the feelings had always been there.

When Elle had left and they had been sharing that hotel room he had reached out for Hotch without any real illusions of reciprocation and he had fully expected his boss to pull away from him but instead Aaron had held his hand and Reid had ached to reach out and kiss the man on the bed next to him. He hadn’t. Hotch was still married, straight and his boss. The man had just needed some comfort. People turned to Reid for that for the same reason that they told him secrets. He was safe, unthreatening. He had no one that he would tell about what had happened. However, that night had just emphasised what Reid felt and he would often masturbate with his left hand in an attempt to pretend that the hands on his cock were much stronger, more calloused, more Aaron.

Reid knew that something had changed for Aaron recently. He figured that things weren’t going well with Hayley. He hadn’t felt any hope, just sadness at seeing Aaron falling apart. However, Aaron had suddenly started paying Reid a lot more attention when they got back from Milwaukee. There were lingering hands on his shoulder and drawn-out gazes. Spencer had started to wonder when Aaron stopped wearing his wedding ring but he had never imagined that he would be getting a blow job in the shower from his married, straight boss. Well, now he knew that Aaron was only his boss and they could handle that.

Aaron let his teeth graze slightly over Spencer’s shaft and brought Spencer back to the moment. His sharp intake of breath caught the older man’s attention and he looked up with his mouth still stretched around Spencer’s dick. “Do that again.” Spencer commanded breathily, “Don’t stop.” Aaron quirked an eyebrow. He was beginning to get the feeling that sex with Spencer could be quite rough but he didn’t get a moment to think about it before Spencer pushed down slightly on the back of his head. “Don’t fucking stop,” the young agent hissed. Hotch returned his attention to Reid’s erection letting his teeth graze the sensitive skin and he moved one hand down to fondle Spencer’s balls. The other he reached down to his own erection and started slowly working himself. He moved his finger round and jabbed it into Spencer’s hole without warning. Spencer yelped but then purred contentedly. He was shaking again and as his body arched Hotch knew he was close. He started to pull his head away but then remembered the way Spencer had swallowed that night. It was so fucking sexy so he stayed where he was and Spencer came hard with a shout. Aaron swallowed all that he could and licked his lips tentatively. It wasn’t as bitter as he expected. There was something quite sweet, maybe from all the sugar that Spencer seemed to exist on. He looked up to see Spencer staring down at him slightly slack jawed. Aaron looked into Spencer’s eyes and quickly finished himself off, coming hard all over his own legs and hand.

“I never thought you’d do that. God Aaron, you are sexier than my wildest fantasies.”

Aaron slowly stood, his knees sore from the hard tiles, and leaned in to kiss his young lover, “I would like to hear those fantasies,” he murmured and turned off the shower. He reached for two towels and handed one to Spencer who started drying his hair. Aaron slung the towel around his waist and returned to the bedroom to lie down on the double bed. Spencer removed his contacts and slipped on his glasses before lying down next to Aaron. It was the middle of the night again and there was a really bad movie on TV that Aaron was half watching.

“I wonder if they’re back from the club yet,” Spencer mused aloud.

“Probably, we have an early start tomorrow as long as the jet is ready. You know now I’m not so eager to get back. I just wanted to get round to see you.”

“You could still come round,” Spencer asked shyly.

Aaron smiled. Spencer could be so confident sexually but he was still so unsure that Aaron actually wanted a relationship. “You know this isn’t just about sex for me, Spencer?” The young man paused but then Aaron felt as small nod against his chest. “I know we might get caught in the morning, but can I stay, please?” Aaron asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

“I was hoping that you would,” Spencer smiled up at Aaron who turned off the TV. They stripped the soiled cover off the bed and slipped under the sheet together. They slotted together comfortably with Aaron spooning around the young man, one hand resting lightly on his thigh.

Spencer’s alarm started ringing at six am but Aaron still had to shake him awake. He was already dressed since he’d set his alarm slightly earlier hoping to get back to his room before any of the team saw him. “Spence, I’m going back to my room. I’ll see you at breakfast.” He gently kissed the young man who responded sleepily. He slipped out the door and walked slowly along the corridor. He let out a sigh of relief when he managed to reach his door and get in without seeing any of the team. He changed quickly and threw everything into his go-bag. They had to be down at breakfast by six-thirty to make it to the airport by seven. Only Rossi was there when he got down. He grabbed some cereal and another pot of coffee for the table knowing that one would not be enough.

Rossi smirked at him as he sat down. “You’re looking pretty tired, Aaron. Rough night?”

“Shut up, Dave,” Aaron answered too sharply, “I was working.”

“Working,” Rossi snorted. “You know my room number was sixteen, right?”

“What are you getting at, Dave?” Hotch couldn’t be bothered with Rossi’s teasing this early in the morning.

“He’s pointing out that he was in the room next to us,” an embarrassed voice sounded over Aaron’s shoulder and he looked up to see a slow blush spreading over Spencer’s face. “I’m sorry Aaron, I knew that my room was next to his and I just didn’t think,” he whispered to the unit chief who stood up and moved towards him.

“It’s alright, Spence, he already knew.”

“Yup you can’t get anything past me, kid.” Rossi chuckled. “I’m just glad to see Aaron finally got that stick out his ass, even if he has replaced it with your dick.”

“Dave!” Aaron shouted, afraid that he was blushing as much as Spencer.

“Why are we shouting at this time of the morning?” Emily asked as she wandered into the dining room with dark sunglasses on. JJ followed her and snagged a large glass of orange juice before laying her head down on the table.

“What’s up, ladies?” Morgan asked hoarsely as he walked into the dining room and filled a plate with bacon and eggs.

“That is disgusting, Morgan,” Emily looked quite queasy when she saw Morgan’s plate.

“You’d feel better if you ate, Em.” JJ mumbled into the table as she turned away from the doughnut that Spencer offered her, “No thanks, Spence.”

“Hey, you’re looking tired, Pretty Boy, what kept you up?” Derek turned his attention to the young genius who reddened. “Phone sex with your lady friend.”

“Something like that,” Rossi snorted into his coffee and Hotch glared at him darkly.

“Come on, everyone. We have to check out and get to the jet.”

On the jet, Morgan slipped his headphones on and fell asleep while JJ and Emily stretched out and fell asleep before they had even taken off. Spencer took a seat beside Hotch and pulled out a book while Rossi sat across the aisle from them and quipped, “No funny business.” Hotch settled down with some paperwork but his lack of sleep meant that he wasn’t really concentrating. Rossi looked absorbed in what he was writing and a quick glance round the jet revealed that everyone else was asleep. He reached across to cup Reid’s chin and pulled him in for a soft kiss. The young man smiled and settled his head on Hotch’s shoulder. “Get a room you two” Rossi mumbled without looking up and Hotch just smiled.

 


End file.
